Un texto qui a failli détruire ma vie
by Fredanya
Summary: Quand on reçoit un texto de rupture de sa petite amie, ça ne fait jamais plaisir. Surtout quand il se trouve que ce n'est pas la petite amie qui envoit le texto. Edward et Bella dans le role de Ken et Barbie. Jacob dans celui d'Action Man.


_Hello!_

_Un petit os sans prétention aucune. Cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit, et l'instant d'aprés, elle était couchée sur papier. _

_ENJOY!_

_Ps: Jacob n'est pas tout rose dans cette histoire. Mais comme il est beau gosse, on lui pardonne...OU PAS! _

Désolée, on ne peut plus être ensemble.

Edward perdit son sourire et sentit son univers s'écrouler. Pourquoi Bella rompait avec lui? Il ignorait pourquoi. Alice entra en trombe dans la chambre, la mine triste.

-Edward...

-Je suis au courant, dit il en montrant son téléphone.

-Il doit y avoir une explication...Bella ne romperait jamais avec toi...Il faut que tu lui en parles...

-Laisse tomber Alice...Il n'y a rien a dire. Je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi. Et dit a Carlisle que tout compte fait, on peut partir!

-Mais, tenta sa soeur.

-S'il te plait Alice, le coupa lassement Edward.

Alice sortit...

Le lendemain au lycée, Bella attendit les Cullen mais ils ne vinrent pas. Alors elle appela Edward mais il ne décrocha pas, ni Alice, ni aucun autre membre de la famille. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi personne n'était joignable? Elle chercha dans sa mémoire mais ne se rappela pas de Edward lui disant qu'ils ne viendraient pas aujourd'hui. Angela arriva et dit:

-Coucou Bella.

-Salut Angela.

Angela regarda tristement Bella et dit:

-Au fait, je suis désolée Bella.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Bien...On dit que tu aurais rompu avec Edward!

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi...Je n'ai jamais fait ça! répondit Bella, catastrophée.

-Je sais pas...mais c'est ce que tout le monde raconte! En plus aucun des Cullen ne semble être présent aujourd'hui!

Bella se précipita vers sa camionette sans un mot pour son amie et alla chez elle. Un sentiment de panique la prenait, ainsi qu'une désagréable impression de déja vu. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau et sortit un album photo...Elle souffla de soulagement. Les photos étaient encore la, pas comme la dernière fois. Edward ne l'avait donc pas a nouveau abandonnée...Surtout que cette fois, il n'y avait aucune raison. Aucun vampire sadique ne l'avait kidnappée et ni Jasper ni un autre membre de la famille ne l'avait confondu avec le petit déjeuner!

Elle reçu un sms mais elle ne put le lire car sa mémoire était saturée. Pour faire de la place dans son téléphone, elle décida d'effacer les messages envoyés, afin de garder le plus longtemps possible les textos envoyés par Edward. Mais avant de les effacer, elle les relu une derniére fois...comme elle faisait a chaque fois. Elle sourit devant les textos envoyés a Alice ou Edward. Puis elle si figea...

Désolée. On ne peut plus être ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Mais elle n'avait jamais envoyé ce texto! Jamais elle n'aurais rompu avec Edward, et encore moins par message. Bella se mit a réfléchir: Si ce n'était pas elle qui avait envoyé ce texto, alors qui alors? Personne ne s'était servi de son téléphone! Puis elle se souvint de l'aprés midi passée avec son meilleur ami, alors qu'elle était partie chercher du soda dans la cuisine, depuis la chambre, il avait crié :

-Dit Bella, je peux lire tes messages?

Elle avait répondu en haussant les épaules:

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir!

Bella secoua la tête. Non, il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille! Il savait a quel point Edward prenait une place importante dans sa vie...il fallait qu'elle en est le coeur net! Elle repris une nouvelle fois sa camionnette et alla chez lui. En le voyant vautré confortablement sur son canapé elle dit:

-Jacob Black...Dis moi que tu n'as pas envoyé ce message!

Pas le temps d'être subtile. Il la regarda puis dit:

-Alors tu sais.

Son monde s'écroula.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi as tu fait une chose pareille! Tu sais trés bien que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui!

Jacob se leva et répondit, furieux:

-Si tu peux...Mais tu ne veux pas. Si il n'était pas revenu si vite, si tu n'avais pas couru le sauver, tu serais avec moi maintenant! Tout ces messages mielleux que tu lui envoies, ils devraient m'êre destinés!

La jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux secoua la tête, incrédule.

-Bella, je t'aime comme un fou. Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre...  
Bella le regarda, a présent furieuse. Et elle dit:

-Tu m'as déja perdue Jacob. Tu m'as perdue comme petite amie potentielle et même comme amie au moment où tu lui as envoyé ce message!

Jacob eut un rictus fier.

-De toute maniére, tu ne pourras pas le récupérer.

-Comment ca? demanda Bella, inquiète.

-Tu n'es pas au courant? Ton vampire ne t'as pas prévenu? Les Cullen quittent la ville aujourd'hui. Carlisle s'est vu offert un poste dans un autre hôpital. Il est venu pour prévenir Sam qu'ils partaient en Alaska...D'aprés ce que je sais, leur avion décolle dans moins d'une demie heure!

-**Non!**

Bella sortit en courant de chez les Black et remonta en vitesse dans sa camionnette, direction l'aéroport. Il fallait a tout prix qu'elle réussisse a parler à Edward. Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Pas une nouvelle fois. Elle n'y survivrait pas!

Elle se gara, sortit de son véhicule et à toute vitesse entra dans l'aéroport et vérifia les panneaux d'informations. Aprés avoir repéré le numéro de la porte d'embarquement, elle courut. Elle eut juste une pensée amusée a l'idée qu'Edward aimait la faire courrir dans les lieux bondés et avec un timing relativement serré. En vérifiant sa montre, elle vit qu'il lui restait a peine quelques minutes. Puis elle les vit a la porte d'embarquement, tendant leur billet un par un à l'hôtesse.

-Edward!

Celui ci se retourna a l'entente de son prénom et la vit. Bella a cet instant, bénissait leur ouie surdéveloppée! Edward la regarda et se détourna alors elle cria son nom une nouvelle fois, se moquant totalement des gens autour qui la regardaient bizarrement:

-Je n'ai pas envoyé ce message!

Edward se retourna vers elle mais ne fit aucun geste pour la rejoindre. Bella vit que son regard était noir charbon. Noir de colère, de tristesse et aussi d'incompréhentsion. A ce moment un agent de sécurité vint vers Bella:

-Mademoiselle, vous gênez...

-J'en ai rien a faire, répondit Bella.

L'agent de sécurité , pas trés patient, la pris par le bras pour la faire bouger, Bella se débattit, l'agent persista. Tout en se battant elle dit à Edward:

-Je t'en prie il faut que tu me croies! Je n'ai jamais envoyé ce message! Réfléchis...Mais lachez moi!

-Mademoiselle...

-Pas maintenant, gronda t-elle en se débattant toujours.

-Edward je t'en prie! Crois tu vraiment que c'est mon genre de rompre par message? Mais vous allez me foutre la paix cinq minutes vous?

L'agent de sécurit essayait de la tirer pour la faire partir. Les gens autour regardaient, curieux. Edward, lui, écoutait, toujours sans bouger.

-Crois tu vraiment que je suis capable de rompre avec toi, alors que je panique dés que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi aprés cinq minutes?

Un deuxiéme agent arriva. Bella devait faire vite, avec deux agent de sécurités baraqués, elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle, qu'elle soit encore sur place.

-C'est Jacob qui a envoyé ce message!Il ne supporte pas l'idée que je sois avec toi! Edward, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le prouve? La dernière fois qu'on a été séparés, ça a failli nous tuer tous les deux!

Les deux gardes commencèrent a l'emmener.

-Edward, je t'aime! Il faut que tu me croies!

Mais Edward ne réagissait pas.

-S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle abbattue, consciente qu'il l'entendrait tout de même.

Mais il ne bougea toujours pas, alors elle se laissa entrainer, désespérée, se promettant intérieurement de tuer Jacob dés qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Puis au moment où elle n'y croyait plus, la voix d'Edward retentit:

-Attendez!

Les deux agents se stoppèrent et se tournérent vers Edward. Bella le regarda, reprenant un peu espoir. Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues.

-Je te crois.

Bella sentit son coeur sauter de joie. Des larmes de soulagement remplacèrent celles de peine et elle se libéra des deux gorilles et courut se jeter dans les bras d'Edward. Il la serra contre lui, la berçant. La voix tremblante, il dit:

-Comment j'ai pu y croire...Pardonnes moi ma Bella!

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle se recula un peu pour pouvoir regarder Edward dans les yeux.

-Si tu savais a quel point j'ai eu peur quand vous n'êtes pas venu au lycée et qu'aucun de vous n'a répondu à mes appels. J'ai eu peur que tu ne m'abandonnes a nouveau...

-Jamais plus je ne t'abandonnerai, asséna Edward avec force et conviction.

-Si tu savais a quel point je t'aime Bella.

Il la serra encore plus contre lui.

Le lendemain Bella se réveilla dans les bras de son homme.

-Dieu Merci tu es encore là!

-Je n'irai nul part Bella.

-Encore heureux! Je ne veux plus te voir monter dans un avion sans moi!

-Promis,rit Edward.

Bella se redressa mais fit une grimace. Edward inquiet s'exclama:

-Quoi?

Bella enleva sa veste de pyjama, sans craindre de se dévoiler car elle portait un dos nu en dessous. Edward se figea: les bras de Bella étaient couverts de bleus.

-Oups...

Elle souleva son top et montra son ventre, lui aussi marqué. Elle se souvint que l'agent de sécurité l'avait ceinturée de ses bras afin d'essayer de la faire bouger. Edward laissa échapper un grondement sourd. Bella tenta d'alléger l'atmosphére:

-Bah comme ça on ne pourra pas dire que je me bats pas pour mon couple!

Edward finit par sourire et Bella éclata de rire.

End

_Le mot de la fin: Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Jacob s'est noyé dans sa gamelle d'eau. Par contre, personne n'a pus me dire si c'était accidentel...Ou pas! _

_J'espére que cet os vous a plus!_

_Bisx et a la prochaine._

_Anya._


End file.
